Mysterious Girl
by Shaggie Jounouchi Fan
Summary: A mysterious girl that came out of no where challenges Duel Monster experts, and she somehow wins. When she challenges Mokuba, he becomes even closer friends with her. But is that good or bad? PLEASE R+R!!
1. First Real Duel for Mokuba

Mysterious Girl By: Inu Jounouchi/ Neko Bakura fan (Shaggie) and Jade; Red Eyes Black Demon (Scoobie)  
  
Shaggie: Hello people. I'm Shaggie, along with my friend Scoobie, and this is our Yugioh fic. Hmmmm. Well, that's all about it for now. Pairings are Mokuba/Sammy (Made up Character) and Joey/Mai. I like Mokuba, so leave me alone. And so does Scoobie. Also, no flaming! This is my first attempt at a Yugioh fic, so I need some nice reviews. Main characters in chapter 1 are Yugi, Joey, Mokuba, and Kaiba. Also there is my made up character Sammy. P.S. - I don't own Yugioh, ok, got it? Good! Let's start then! P.S. - This is 10 years after the Duel Monster Competition. Ok.  
  
[Author's note]  
  
Chapter 1: First Real Duel for Mokuba  
  
It all started on a Saturday, when Seto Kaiba and Mokuba, his little brother, went to a game shop [not Yugi's Grandpa's shop.] There was a Duel Monsters tournament going on in it, so they went to go check it out. That was typical for Kaiba to take his brother to a practice tournament so Mokuba could learn how to play better. Kaiba wanted his little brother to be as good as he was, although his brother didn't have three Blue Eyes White Dragons, like himself. There was a girl there that challenged Mokuba to a duel, so that's where this story begins.  
  
"Hey kid! I challenge you to a Duel Monster battle!" the girl told Mokuba. Mokuba shrieked when he turned around. He looked at the girl and thought that she looked familiar.  
  
"Hey kid! I was talking to you!! LISTEN TO ME!!" she yelled, causing a big scene.  
  
"Ok, Ok!" Mokuba said to the girl. He began to turn bright red, and then he sat down to get ready to duel. They, like any duel, started with 2000 Life Points. Then they drew their 5 cards, and then they began the duel.  
  
"Ok, I'll start off with putting a card face down, and using my Darkfire Dragon in Attack Mode. Oh and I forgot to tell you before the duel, my name is Sammy. Ok, now it's your turn Mokuba." Mokuba then asked, "How did you know my name? I forgot to tell you too!"  
  
"Listen kid, everyone knows your Mokuba Kaiba, Seto Kaiba's little twerpy brother. So make your move, I'm growing old here!"  
  
MEANWHILE.  
  
In another part of Domino City, Yugi was in his Grandpa's Game Shop with Joey.  
  
"Hey Joey! Did you hear this?" Yugi asked his friend. "What is it Yugi?" Joey asked.  
  
Yugi grabbed the newspaper that was on the counter and showed Joey. It had a picture of a girl that had an unusual hairstyle, kind of like Yugi's. She had to be about 5 or 7 years old, she was very short according to the picture, and right above the picture it said MISSING in big, dark letters.  
  
"Yo Yugi, what's this all about?" Joey asked. Then Yugi read the caption under the picture. This is what it said-  
  
"This is a picture of a girl known as Sammy, a 6-year-old duelist from Domino City. She is about 4ft tall, according to the picture we got of her. She has been going around this town, dueling kids twice her age and winning, and people have told us that she has nothing but weak, defenseless monsters. No one knows how she is winning, or how she has managed to get cards, because it is told that she is a loner, and she has no family. The police here have been trying to catch her ever since she has been known around here, and they have had no luck trying to catch her. Everyone here is trying to figure out the biggest mystery in this case. 'How has she survived for 6 years without food or money or a roof over her head?'" Then Yugi put the newspaper down.  
  
"So Yugi, do you know how this kid is?" Joey questioned his best friend.  
  
"No Joey, I wish I knew though." 


	2. Identity Revealed

Mysterious Girl By: Inu Jounouchi/ Neko Bakura fan (Shaggie) and Jade; Red Eyes Black Demon (Scoobie)  
  
Shaggie: Hello people. I'm Shaggie, along with my friend Scoobie, and this is our Yugioh fic. Hmmmm. Well, that's all about it for now. Pairings are Mokuba/Sammy (Made up Character) and Joey/Mai. I like Mokuba, so leave me alone. And so does Scoobie. Also, no flaming! This is my first attempt at a Yugioh fic, so I need some nice reviews. Main characters in chapter 1 are Yugi, Joey, Mokuba, and Kaiba. Also there is my made up character Sammy. P.S. - I don't own Yugioh, ok, got it? Good! Let's start then! P.S. - This is 10 years after the Duel Monster Competition. Ok.  
  
[Author's note]  
  
Chapter 2: Identity Revealed  
  
[Back to Mokuba and Sammy's duel]  
  
'Hmmmm? What card should I use against her dragon.' Mokuba thought to himself. Then it hit him. A card he had drawn was powerful enough to defeat Sammy's Dragon. "I choose Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Mokuba shouted laying his brother's most treasured card down. But he had made a big mistake yelling out the name of the monster. His brother Seto was right behind him, and there were people all around him, listening to every word he said. Although his voice was deeper than it was before, all of the people around him heard him.  
  
"Mokuba! What are you doing with my Dragon?" Seto yelled. Which that also had drawn attention.  
  
"Hey, it's Seto Kaiba! The Champion or Duel Monsters!" The fans of Kaiba ran up to him and began crowding him, so he couldn't get out. Although none of the crazy people knew that Yugi was in fact the Champ, but nothing can stop Seto's loyal fans now.  
  
"LET"S GET BACK TO OUR DUEL!" Sammy shouted. "Ok, I win. My BEWD has an attack power or 3000, while your dragon only has 1500. Now you only have 500 Life Points left!" Mokuba said feeling confident that he would win.  
  
"Not yet have you won!" Sammy yelled. "I choose my Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
[Meanwhile]  
  
Yugi and Joey are going into the game shop Seto, Mokuba, and Sammy were in.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Kaiba?" Yugi said puzzled.  
  
"Yea Yugi, that's Big Mouth Kaiba! And it looks like some of his loyal fans want a piece of him. I wondered what happened here?"  
  
[Back to Mokuba and Sammy]  
  
"How did you get a Blue Eyes White Dragon?" Mokuba asked with a surprised look on his face.  
  
"Hey Mokuba, want to hear a secret? I stole it off of some old guy that owns a card shop. But I guess even Game Shop owners don't care about their cards. See that rip in the middle of the card? That guy must be an old fool! Now Blue Eyes White Dragon, White Lightning!"  
  
[Back to Yugi and Joey]  
  
"Did I just hear 'White Lightning?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Well if you heard what I heard, then I'd have to say Kaiba was in a. Wait a sec! Kaiba is getting smothered by his fans. So maybe Mokuba is using his cards." Joey explained.  
  
Joey and Yugi ran to the nearest table where a duel was going on. It was Mokuba. Mokuba and Sammy.  
  
"It can't be! It's that girl from the newspaper, Sammy!" Yugi shouted. 


	3. Feelings of Strangeness

Mysterious Girl By: Inu Jounouchi/ Neko Bakura fan (Shaggie) and Jade; Red Eyes Black Demon (Scoobie)  
  
Shaggie: Hello people. I'm Shaggie, along with my friend Scoobie, and this is our Yugioh fic. Hmmmm. Well, that's all about it for now. Pairings are Mokuba/Sammy (Made up Character) and Joey/Mai. I like Mokuba, so leave me alone. And so does Scoobie. Also, no flaming! This is my first attempt at a Yugioh fic, so I need some nice reviews. Main characters in chapter 1 are Yugi, Joey, Mokuba, and Kaiba. Also there is my made up character Sammy. P.S. - I don't own Yugioh, ok, got it? Good! Let's start then! P.S. - This is 10 years after the Duel Monster Competition. Ok.  
  
[Author's note]  
  
Chapter 3: Feelings of Strangeness  
  
[A Week After Mokuba's Duel With Sammy]  
  
"I can't believe a Kaiba brother lost to a little girl. Anyone with the last name Kaiba is a winner, but how did I lose?" Mokuba sighed looking in a mirror. Seto looked at his brother, remembering when he lost his first duel with Yugi. Flashbacks of the Exodia blasting his three BEWD went through his mind.  
  
[At night; in the park with Joey and Mai]  
  
"So Joey, up to another duel?" Mai giggled because she had won 10 games in a row.  
  
"Yea, it wouldn't hurt. I know I have to win one game against you!" Joey giggled too.  
  
"Fine with me! I guess I'll win again!" Mai told Joey as she always had.  
  
They shuffled, then drew five cards and began the duel.  
  
"Ok, like always, I'll start off with Harpie Lady. And I will put down a card, face down." Mai explained to Joey.  
  
"Yea, well I got Red Eyes Black Dragon in my first draw! Red Eyes Black Dragon, Inferno Fire Blast!" Joey commanded his Dragon.  
  
"Sorry hun, my face down card was Mirror Wall. Which means half of your dragons attack points goes down, and since my Harpie Lady has 1300 attack points, that's enough to defeat your dragon!" Mai said.  
  
Both Mai and Joey laughed with each other; happy that they could spend more time with each other since they were both were out of school. They usually went to the park to duel for fun with each other, and Mai always teased Joey that he still couldn't beat her, although he did once, 10 years ago.  
  
"Hey Mai, I'm getting tired. I've got to go." Joey said with a yawn.  
  
"Ok Joey. I love you. Goodbye!" Mai told Joey as she kissed him goodbye.  
  
[Next morning at Kaiba Corp]  
  
"Seto, I'm leaving!" Mokuba told his big bother.  
  
"Ok Mokuba. And don't forget to come directly home from school. I'm worried something bad will happen Mokuba, so just listen to me!" Kaiba told his brother.  
  
[After School]  
  
As Mokuba walked home from school, he heard a noise in the forest, almost like a rattling noise. "What or who are you? And what do you want with me?" Mokuba shrieked.  
  
"Don't worry Moku, it's just the great Sammy!" Sammy exclaimed, except Mokuba saw something different about Sammy.  
  
"Hey!" Mokuba said blushing. "I thought you were extremely short and years old though? What happened to you? You look older, like my age!" Mokuba explained.  
  
"I know what you think. I am the older Sammy, from the future. I exchanged places with my younger self, so that we can be friends." The older Sammy told Mokuba.  
  
All Mokuba could do was look at Sammy, as if she were Mai and he was Joey from when they met on the ship to Duelist Kingdom, except Mai was snobby then. The older Sammy was more like Mai, without the attitude. She was as tall as Mokuba, with shiny, curly, blond hair, and sparkling purple eyes. But all of a sudden, Mokuba remembered that his brother Seto wanted him home at a curtain time.  
  
"I'm sorry Sammy, but I must go now. My brother Seto commanded I come home right after school gets out. BYE!" Mokuba yelled running down the street. 


End file.
